Parts which are secured to a holding surface by means of screws are well-known in all fields of mounting techniques. It is also known to mount ski binding parts by means of their base or stepping plate structures onto the upper side of the ski and the holding surfaces of the ski binding parts have openings for insertion of the screws. It is furthermore known from Swiss Pat. No. 512,923 to use a mounting plate which consists of an elastic material arranged between the base or stepping plate and the upper side of the ski and has cylinderlike extensions received in the receiving openings of the base of stepping plate which must be mounted on the upper side of the ski. A disadvantage of this construction lies in a further part remaining between the base or stepping plate and ski, furthermore, the holding members of the elastic plate are not suited for storing the screws in the base or stepping plate which are not yet secured to the ski.
A base plate of the above-mentioned type is also known from Austrian Patent Application No. A 9973/73 which was published on Jan. 15, 1976, in which the screws are held with press fit in the holding members in the not as yet secured base plate. With this, mounting of the ski binding parts is supposed to be simplified. This known device has also the aforementioned disadvantage, namely that the holding members, after installation, remain with the ski binding parts together on the ski.
The purpose of the invention is to overcome the aforementioned disadvantage by providing a device of the abovementioned type such that after the installation additional structural parts are not also mounted to the mounting surface.
The set purpose is inventively attained by each holding member having at least one slot which is connected to the associated opening and at least one notch spaced from the opening so that the spacing provides a sufficient resistance for holding the screw ends, however, in the case of a complete screwing into the mounting surface tears open the existing material thickness at the notch and release the holding member for removal.
As a result, a simple device is provided, which is suited for holding the screws in the nonmounted condition of each part which must be secured to the mounting surface and which is automatically freed and can easily be removed through the inventive measure through or during the installation. The important advantage consists not only in the fact that after the installation no additional structural part remains together with the part to be fastened on the holding member but that screws of lesser length can be used, which circumstance in many cases is not only as such expense saving, but results due to the shorter length of the screws also in a reduction of their diameter. This can be advantageous in many cases; in the case of ski binding parts this measure is of great importance in view of the generally undesired weakening of the skis by the screws.